


Under The Loved Ones: Before

by doodleshroom



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Prequel, loved ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleshroom/pseuds/doodleshroom
Summary: Entry number #23I've decided to call them the Loved Ones. The beast that have completely taken over our world.Since they don't have HP they try to obtain it through their surroundings, only to become more bloodthirsty as their bodies can't sustain such a thing.I've been watching them from afar and I just realized that hiding monster kind within the magical barrier was indeed the right thing to do.Undertale belongs to Toby Fox





	Under The Loved Ones: Before

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this prequel to my Undertale AU.  
> I decided to post this "short" story instead of the AU because I find it much more interesting.  
> Besides everyone is already tired of reading about the whole Ruins, Snowdinn, Waterfall, etc path.  
> So yeah, have this.  
> I'm still working on how to write the story, but I know exactly where this needs to go. I'm just bad at writing.

"Get in there, little squirt!"

The metal roars back as the cage gets closed by a tall, muscled man. The sunset light shines through the scar on his eye as he takes a final look at the content in the cage. He spits towards it and leaves with a smile cracking through his lips.

Inside was a monster called W. D. Gaster, or simply Gaster as others called him, but in this place people couldn't care less about the name of a mere slave.Correction: a mere slave that was about to turn to dust as soon as the sun was up. If a human child had done the same, it would receive no punishment at all but since Gaster was a monster, he knew his mistake would cost him his life.

The night came and as others received their dinners, no one stopped by to give him any food. They didn't have to. Things were going bad enough for the living, so why would anyone feel the need to feed a fresh corpse in such times.

It was weird for Gaster to just accept death like that. He was only 11 years old. Even if he had never had time to play or hang out with other kids (which he actually didn't even like much), he could still have had a long path waiting for him. But not anymore.

Before his eyes could shut for at least some time before he was send into another world, it was already morning.

An ever scarier looking guard than the one from last night opened the door of his cell and started escorting him out. The guard used his hand behind Gaster's back to guide him and Gaster noticed he practically had to run to keep up.

The man seemed to walk a little faster than a normal person would, but maybe it was just a nervous one. One of those that likes to be in its right place and things delivered at the exact time they were supposed to. Gaster didn't own a watch, so there was no way he could tell time, but judging by the look on his face they were definitely late.

Only after a few minutes of walking did Gaster realize the guard didn't have a gun. His steps seemed to get faster and faster as the light became more dominant.

"Come with me if you want to live." He whispered with a surprisingly clear tone. 

Some more guards pass through them. They go down some stairs to reach what appeared to be a discontinued work room inside the building.

The man lifted up the cap that would probably lead to the sewers.

"Get in." 

Gaster looked down at the entrance. The light was weak so he couldn't see how deep it was. All he could hear was a slimy sound, like something trying to drag itself desperately somewhere safer. He wasn't afraid to jump down, but the man was practically commanding him to get in and that couldn't be a good thing. He was a human after all. Since when do they should any kindness?

"Why are you helping me?"

"It's what I do kid. But if you don't hurry someone will notice you're gone and come look for you."

"But..."

Footsteps are heard from above and the man shoves Gaster inside, immediately covering up the entrance and sucking in all the light. Gaster fell down in the water with a big splash. 

Luckily it wasn't deep. There was still enough water to not make him come in contact with the ground.

The only thing left to do was to head towards one of the ways. Left or right. Only one of them was the right one. 

Right it was then.

Eventually, after a lot of water and things trying to drag him inside the water he didn't even get to see correctly, Gaster reached the surface. Just when he was about to turn around, he saw an opening and ran for it. He was probably stinking, but all that mattered was that he was safe.

"Look! Over there!" 

Gaster looks towards the voice and sees 2 guards coming for him. It didn't look like he was close to the prison, meaning the guards probably noticed his escape and send some men to search for him. They didn't look like much and there was only two of them. Still, they could catch up to him easily. There was no way Gaster's legs could win that race, not after having to lift his knees to his pelvis every time he took a step in those sewers, but he couldn't give up just yet.

He jumps through a bush and keeps running into the deepest part of the forest, searching for a tiny whole in a tree or a small bush he could hide in.

As he was looking around frantically, searching for a good hiding spot, with the blood pumping through his head, he tripped in a vine.

The guards were just behind him and they came running towards Gaster at full speed. They reached the skeleton and Gaster got ready to fight back, to resist as much as he could.

He couldn't control his breathing anymore as he saw both figures right in front of him. His vision becomes blurry and he feels like all his world has just become his legs and the two guards. Nothing else mattered at that point. This was a live or death issue.

One of them looks at him bends down with a piercing calm as he takes a handful of dirt.

"He escaped. It's looks like we just had him... Where could he have gotten to?"

"Don't worry. Wherever he is, we'll find him again. Besides I don't wanna tell the boss we let a little kid escape from us."

"Right. Maybe he turned back. He doesn't wanna go too deep into the forest or he'll get lost."

They both nod and walk away, leaving a very confused skeleton panting in fear in the middle of the dirt.


End file.
